1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for adjusting the height of a basketball goal. More particularly, the invention pertains to an adjustable height basketball system having an operating mechanism within the upright and with a leveraging system to move the backboard.
2. State of the Art
Regulation height for a basketball hoop or rim is ten (10) feet. For various reasons, one may wish to vary the height of a basketball hoop or rim to more than or less than the regulation height. For example, young children may have difficulty in shooting the basketball into a goal set at regulation height. Therefore, it may be desired to lower the goal to encourage young children to learn and play basketball.
While many adjustable height systems are available, there are various disadvantages associated with each of them. Many are cumbersome and awkward to operate, some require the use of a ladder or special tools for proper adjustment, some are arranged in a manner that exposes players and operators of the mechanism to potential dangers of varying degrees, and nearly all are arranged so as to expose the adjustment actuator to weathering of the elements with the potential for inducing maintenance problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,393 (Rolffs, et al.) shows one adjustable system in which a backboard is pivotally mounted to a mast section that is offset from a ground supported mast. A jack extends upwardly out of the mast to contact the backboard support structure. The system requires a jack system that supports a substantial portion of the weight of the backboard and the rim/hoop structure as well as any pressure from a player that may choose to jump and grasp or hang onto or from the rim. Thus, the jack system must be able to withstand these forces leading to expensive design requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,417 (Winter, et al.) shows an adjustable system in which the backboard supports are attached to the mast or post to rotate on an axle and also extend past the upright mast or post for connection to a mechanism that extends externally along the outside of the mast or post. The arms or separate support elements of the backboard support act as levers so that the distal ends and in turn the operating mechanism move in an arc with the leverage arm extending away from the upright post. In turn the leverage mechanism is exposed to the elements when used out of doors and in turn is susceptible to deterioration from rust and dirt. In both indoor and outdoor use, the mechanism is otherwise exposed to contact by basketballs with the risk of suffering damage from or causing damage to the basketballs. Further, some users may wrap the mast or post with a cushioning material to protect players from injury should they be unable to avoid running into the post or mast. The cushioning material inhibits or reduces the ease of use of the height adjusting system and may also get caught in or otherwise interfere with proper operation.
Some mechanisms to adjust the height involve latches and notches along with sticks or poles that must be used to push the backboard structure to a desired height. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,027 (Nye); U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,375 (Nye) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,734 (Nye). Some mechanisms not only are height adjustable but are incorporated into a portable or moveable base. See: U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,835 (VanNimwegen, et al.).